


The Result of Alcohol

by Child_Of_Death



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Humor, M/M, kinda AU when Karasuno team is older and out of hs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Death/pseuds/Child_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air, as well as.......</p><p> </p><p>.....alcohol.......</p><p> </p><p>In what universe did Suga and Daichi think it was a good idea to let their old team have alcohol? And why did they start drinking too?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result of Alcohol

Suga cracked an eye open, then groaned at the light. Where was he? What time was it? Why were there a bunch of people around him that looked like his friends? Then realization came crashing down on Suga.

Suga and Daichi just bought their house. They wanted to celebrate. Tanaka brought alcohol.

Suga put his head in his hands, remembering last night, even if it was a little fuzzy...

 

 

"Daichi! They're gonna be here soon, so hurry up!"

Suga got a grunt from the heap of a person that was his husband on their couch. Their couch. His husband. God, Suga couldn't be more content. 

"Daichi, come on! Do you really want to look like that when they come?" Truth was, Daichi didn't look bad. He was wearing sweatpants and a Karusuno T-shirt that still fit him. He looked fine. Too fine. Suga gulped and said "Daichi!" Again.

Daichi looked at himself, and then looked back at Suga. Then at himself. A grin suddenly came across his face. 

"Koushi, shame on you, thinking thoughts like that at a time like this!"

Suga blushed and started stuttering about how he didn't mean that, and that he totally misunderstood, and 'Go get changed damnit!'

Daichi just laughed as he walked to their room upstairs. 

Their house wasn't that big, but it did have two floors, and plenty of space to entertain people with. Probably. While Suga was debating whether or not they should have cleared more space, the door bell rang. 

 

"Coming!" Yelled Suga. He opened the door to find Asahi giving Noya a piggy back ride.

"Hey!" Yelled Noya. He hopped down from Asahi's back and walked into the house.

 

"Ohoho~ so this is the house of the Sawamura's, eh? Nice! I like it! Ohhhhh are we hanging out here? Ah! There's a couch! Nice and comfy I hope!" Noya plopped down on the couch. "Mmmm~ so fluffy~" Noya then went to inspect the rest of the house, and Suga invited Asahi in.

"Sorry," started Asahi. "He's, ah, very excited." Suga chuckled and said "I can tell."

As soon as Suga walked away from the door, the door bell rang again. Suga opened the door to find Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

"Hey, come on in!" Said Suga. 

Yamaguchi grinned while Tsukishima just grunted. Just as Suga was closing the door, a little mop of orange hair managed to make its way through. 

"Hinata? What are you doing? Where's Kageyama?" 

Hinata laughed and said "I left him in the dust!" Suga opened the door again to look for Kageyama, when he zipped right past him and tackled Hinata. They were both rolling on the floor like they did when they were in high school....Suga shook his head and shut the door and walked into the cleared space where everyone else was. Now, all they had to do was wait for Tanaka.

 

*2 hours later*

 

"Damnit, where's Ryuu?" Asked Noya. "Maybe he got lost?" Said Asahi. Daichi nodded his head. "I wouldn't put it past him." he said. Just as Hinata was about to say something, the door bell rang.

 

"RYUU!!!" Shouted Noya as he ran and opened the door. "HEY NOYA!!" Tanaka and Noya did their little handshake-not-handshake and walked over to the others. 

"Hey guys!" Said Tanaka.

"Hey." Everyone replied.

"Guess what I brought~" said Tanaka. Daichi didn't even have enough time to say 'Oh my God' before Tanaka pulled out some beer and said "Tada!~" Noya gasped, and his eyes started to sparkle before he knelt down and said "Oh, Kami-sama bless you!" Tanaka laughed and yelled "BEER FOR EVERYONE!" Everyone cheered and grabbed their first beer. 

Then their second.

Then their third...

Let's just say that a few packs of beer later, everyone was, well...completely drunk. Except for Suga. He was the responsible one and only drank one beer. Everyone else was long gone.

Suga laughed and said "Ok, guys, that's enough." When Suga tried to get the beer, he had to lean over Daichi. And Daichi, being drunk, said the first thing that came to mind.

"Heyyyyyy~ thereeee...you lookin good right now! We should...should....get married! Yeah, married!" The rest if Suga's team mates cheered and started yelling random things about weddings. When Hinata grabbed another beer, Suga tried to get it away from him only to be stopped by Daichi who had started cuddling him. Suga sighed. 

"Hinata," he said. "I need you to give me that drink. You've had enough. All of you have." Hinata whined and said "But mooooooom, I don't wannaaa!" Suga blinked. Did Hinata just call him 'mom'? The rest of the group laughed. Tsukishima even joined in saying "Why are ya so strict? We're big boys now!" Noya, who was sitting on Asahi's lap, cheered and said "PREACH!" 

Out of the blue, Tanaka said(slurred) "Heyyyyy...we should play that game...with the stick....and the, um....the stick." He pulled out a box of pocky. "This thing! This...po.....pochey? No no no, its....p...o...c...k...y...pocky! Haha! We should play pocky!"

Noya snatched a piece if pocky from Tanaka and said "Asahi-san~ open up~" 

Suga couldn't believe it. Asahi was so drunk that he threw the pocky to the side and just started kissing Noya. 

Well. That escalated quickly.

Hinata was making smoochy faces at Kageyama, and Tsukishima was peppering Yamaguchi with kisses.

Suga sighed. What was one night gonna do? With that thought in mind, he chugged down beer after beer until he was as drunk as the rest. Everyone was drunk and playing the pocky game. Well almost everyone...

 

"HAHAHAHA I AM SUCH A GOOD ACTOR!" yelled Tanaka. He took out his phone and took a picture of Hinata sitting on Kageyama's lap making out. He moved to take a picture if Noya and Asahi, when he noticed he couldn't find them....Tanaka looked and listened for Asahi and Noya until he heard something that should never be heard...

"A-asahi-san! A-ah!"

 

Tanaka shook his head and blocked out the noise. He would NOT think about that. 

Tanaka then looked to his next victims: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamacugchi was asleep and curled up on Tsukishima's lap. Tsukishima was petting Yamaguchi's hair with a small smile on his face.

Tanaka took the pic and grinned. Now all that was left was...oh dear Lord. Suga and Daichi were acting like dogs in heat. In front of him. Like, right in front. Tanaka screamed, and took a picture by accident. Things started to get, ah....intense, so to speak, so Tanaka took one last look to make sure that he had the pictures for future blackmail, and high tailed it out if the house.

 

Suga stopped thinking at that point. He did not want to remember what happened next. He couldn't believe he even remembered this much. Suga got up and went to go to his and Daichi's bedroom to get clean clothes, when he came across Noya and Asahi.....in their bed....naked....Suga slammed the door shut and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and sat down on the floor, wondering how he was going to explain that to Daichi....

Suga sighed, and swore at that very moment that he would never, ever allow his team to have alcohol. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did OK! Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
